Did you mean it? Part 3: School
by RUMad
Summary: Third part of the 'Did you mean it' one-shot series. The girls face the next day at school to face any consequences of the events that took place the day before. Not recommended for Finn fans


**AN; this is the third part of the Did you mean it? series. If you haven't read them yet you might want to ;) it might help save some confusion.**

Did you mean it? Part 3: school 

"What are you wearing?" Quinn was waiting by the front door of the house; Rachel had woken late still upset from the night events of the evening before

"Sorry, I just picked up what I could, I thought if I wore something 'normal' it could only help at school with our situation" She was wearing simple navy jeans and black t-shirt and grey hoody.

"Don't be sorry, it's just those clothes aren't… you"

"Actually Quinn, I wear this outside school all the time, I wear that other stuff for various reasons, one is my dad's liked me in those clothes, I suppose it reminded them of simpler times when I was younger, and not as difficult, as they are no longer in my life I will not be wearing that anymore"

"Rach you're not difficult, it's my fault you're upset, they didn't approve of me, so they made you choose… I'm honoured you chose me by the way… and now I feel guilty that you're sad, but I guess I deserve that"

Rachel finally smiled "We haven't even been together 24 hours, this is crazy… but I'd choose you every time. So don't feel guilty, you don't deserve it" Quinn opened her arms for Rachel who didn't hesitate to accept the hug.

"You girls better get going" Judy called passing them.

Both girls sighed as they grabbed their bags and left, getting into Quinn's car (Rachel didn't have hers anymore after leaving her dads)

…

They stood outside the main entrance looking up at the building that had suddenly become intimidating. Quinn looked over at Rachel, who looked worried, the brunette noticed the blondes gaze and met it. Quinn offered a smile, Rachel returned a brighter one. That gave Quinn the confidence to make a move, she grabbed the brunettes hand and marched them towards the building and she held her head high. She wasn't a cheerleader anymore, she wasn't protected but she didn't care, Rachel gave her a new found confidence.

They reached their first class with only a few people pointing and staring, a few groups of people dotted around the halls all gathered round a single phone, as the pair passed the people in the group would all look up simultaneously, it was a little… creepy.

Their first classes went by with no complications which was unnerving, both girls felt like something was being plotted. They knew the day wasn't going to be easy despite how civil everyone had been so far.

Santana greeted them by their lockers during their break time "Q, Berry"

"How can we help you Santana?" Quinn asked

"Nothing just wanted to say hi… so any problems this morning?"

"No… why do you ask?" Rachel questioned curiously

Santana lent closer to the pair "I want to protect you guys, I consider Q and now you Berry, sort of like my friends, and I still have some reputation at this school-"

"Can it Lopez" Rachel was full of surprises "I appreciate it but this isn't just for us" she gestured between herself and Quinn "this is so when you finally admit your feelings publicly for a certain tall blonde, it might be easier for you because you've already scared everyone without being the target…" Santana was shocked that Rachel figured it out so easily and had the guts to talk to her like that "but just so you know, we'll have your back when your time comes" Santana's face softened and she nodded in thanks (Well she was Santana Lopez she couldn't be caught thanking Rachel berry)

"Well just so you know; I managed to pull a few strings and I've called of all slushy attacks across the school"

"Wow, thank you Santana that's… really amazing" Words couldn't really explain the amount of relief that washed over the couple

"Well I'll see you later, Q Berry"

Once Santana was out of earshot Quinn turned to Rachel "once we've sorted ourselves out, we've got to help her get her girl"

"Definitely" Rachel nodded her head

…

Rachel had a free period so she decided to go to her usual spot; the choir room. Mercedes and Kurt had started going there too since the three had become friends. They didn't wait too long before the questions started

"So are you and Quinn… is it real?" Kurt started

"Did you not see us yesterday?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"We just heard from… someone that it's a practical joke" She got an angry look on her face "Not that I believe them!" Kurt added in defence

"It's real, believe me" Rachel said looking calmer

"I told you Kurt, after the PDA in the hall yesterday there was no way that was fake" Mercedes said "Quinn isn't the type, normally, for that; there's no way she'd do it if it was for a joke, so she must really like you"

"Thank you Mercedes" Rachel smile "She already told me she loves me, on a couple of occasions"

"Well just be careful, this glee club can't take any more heart break" Kurt warned

"I will, I love her, the last twenty-ish hours have been amazing, her mum is also great, and she respects the relationship"

"You already 'met the parent' wow, when's she meeting yours?" Kurt asked

"Erm…"

"What is it Rach, is something wrong?" Mercedes was curious

"No, just I'm not living with my dads anymore, I'm staying at Quinn's, she and her mother insisted"

"Why aren't you with your dads?"

"They made me choose" Rachel said sadly looking at the ground "Them or Quinn"

"But why would they have a problem with you liking another girl"

"Oh they didn't even bat an eyelid when I told them I was gay, they just don't approve of Quinn"

"Oh" they both replied in understanding "So you chose Quinn; ey?" Mercedes enquired further, Rachel nodded "You guys must be so in love" she chuckled and teased friendlily

"We are" she smiled "So who did you hear the rumour, that it's a practical joke, from?"

"Finn" they said at the same time

"Oh" she responded, not surprised "I think I might have to have a little talk with him later"

…

Later at lunch time, Quinn was at her locker, she was meeting Rachel there too. Suddenly it got darker, she realised the giant man-child, they had most likely upset the day before, was behind her, she rolled her eyes and eventually turned to face him.

"Quinn this is a joke obviously, and now you're taking it too far, I mean kissing her was brave but it kinda backfired people are starting to take this joke the wrong way, they think you mean it"

"I do mean it Finn, now if you'll excuse me I'm meeting _my girlfriend_ for lunch"

"Quinn stop, seriously I'm your boyfriend and-"

"No Finn, I thought I made it clear, Santana even told me she informed you, you no longer had a girlfriend, when I went after Rachel"

"It's just Rachel; what's the big deal?"

"How dare you, and if she's 'just Rachel' then why were you ever interested in her"

"That's different"

"How? Is it because she's gay now, that's why you've now labelled her as 'just Rachel'?"

"She's not gay! And neither are you!"

"What's wrong Finn? Can't stand to see both your exes happy… with each other" she smirked

"No you're not gay" he grabbed he wrist and said lowly "I'll forgive you Quinn, you obviously need a man right now to help you"

Before Quinn could retaliate, Finn was pulled away from her and slammed into a locker, then a fist connected with his nose. Quinn definitely heard a crack. Finn dropped to the floor and Rachel stood over him "That's just a little payback for the other week…" she stepped over his legs and took Quinn's hand stroking the red skin on her wrist where Finns had grabbed her. Rachel turned her head back to the boy sat on the floor clutching his face "and for talking and grabbing _my_ girl like that,there better not be a _next time_ but if there is; I'll make sure you can't have children"

"Way to go mighty mouse!" Santana cheered down the corridor as she approached.

Quinn glared at the Latina who shouted the nickname. The Latina just held up her hands in surrender, she was trying to be sympathetic for the couple even though she was jealous, she wished she had either of their bravery, then she would have been able to come out sooner and she would have Brittany.

She joined the couple in their march down the corridor to the cafeteria, then Puck showed his support with Lauren, then Tina and mike joined the group. They stepped into the cafeteria and the room went silent, Quinn and Rachel paused and then lead their entourage to their usual table where the rest of the glee club, minus Finn, were seated.

Not five minutes went by when an announcement was made by principal Figgins of the speakers:

"Can Rachel berry and Quinn Fabray, report to my office immediately"

All attention was back on them as they reluctantly went to the principal's office. Only Figgins sat at his desk there were no other students there, but they knew this was about Finn.

They took as seat silently at his desk

"Miss Berry, Miss Fabray. I have been informed by Mr Hudson that you two attacked him in the hall 10 minutes ago; he has now been taken to hospital, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Well basicly" Rachel jumped in before Quinn had a chance "Quinn was not responsible, 'Mr Hudson' grabbed her in the hall, in a threatening manner and I retaliated, that's all there is to it really" She stated calmly.

Figgins sighed, at least this story sounded more realistic that the usual back and forth blaming each other type situations he was still getting used to. "Very well, Miss Berry, you will be excluded for three days, Miss Fabray you are excused, you may now both leave"

"Wait!" Quinn shocked the two who were making decisions without her, "I was responsible for Finns accident too"

"No, Quinn he grabbed you, I defended you, you didn't do anything wrong"

"I was very much responsible!" she said adamantly elbowing a confused Rachel in the ribs.

Figgins (who let's face it, was starting to lose the will to 'principal' and was more interested in budgets) just sighed again "Very well Miss Fabray, you will receive three days exclusion as well. You will both leave now and not be allowed back for the following three days, you may go now"

Once they had left the office Rachel spoke up

"What the hell Quinn! I got you out of it, which was right because you didn't do anything wrong an-"

Quinn cut her off with a kiss very similar to their first. "I don't want to be here without you for the next three days" she said shyly "I don't want to be away from you"

"You just don't want to face people by yourself which I completely understand bu-" another kiss stopped her from rambling Quinn pulled away to Rachel's disappointment but they stayed close resting their foreheads together

"That too, but seriously I want to spend my time with you. I love you"

"Be careful you might get sick of me, oh and I love you too by the way" Quinn pressed a soft quick kiss to Rachel's lips and then started walking them to her car "Oh crap!" Rachel stopped

"What?"

"Your mum is going to kill me for getting us excluded"

Quinn laughed. Maybe her mum would surprise them (yet again). She shouldn't be too upset; they were excluded because Rachel protected Quinn, that shouldn't be a bad thing. Back in the Principles office both girls knew there was no point arguing, that's why Rachel had quickly pointed out the truth. Besides three days exclusion was nothing; Rachel breaking Finns nose was definitely worth it.

Well their first day could have gone better, but it could have gone a lot worse too. They were 24 hours into their relationship and already so much had happened; it didn't seem possible. Now they just had to see what the rest of their futures would hold.

**What do you think?**

**I'm not sure how to go about the last part without it being predictable or similar to other fan fic's, it's going to be another one shot it will probably be like summary of the next 5-10 years or something, not sure yet (or I might just leave it here instead) :/**

**Yes I realise that in this things are happening probably too fast, but… I don't have an excuse :S**


End file.
